Mi no tan inocente compañero
by BCharlotte
Summary: Ludwig es un profesor joven que comparte su vida con su hermano y madre, esta última insiste en que tenga buenas relaciones con sus compañeros de trabajo, entre eso conoce a Feliciano y le hace caso a su madre de manera mucho más íntima de lo que ella creería. Disclaimers incluidos en la historia... ¡El Gerita que tanto me pidieron! Three-shot :)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, el otro día me llegó una petición a la plataforma de **Ask, **la cual consistía en que la persona que lo mandó quería que escribieron un **Gerita**, entonces, tomando en cuenta que yo tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo de estos dos algún día y además, ahora he podido tener un poco más de tiempo (o algo así) he traído con ustedes un two-shot, que dependiendo de cuánto escriba podría llegar a ser un three-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado, y nada... A la persona que me mandó ese ask... ¡Muchas gracias! Y además, si alguien más quiere pedir cosas o contactarse conmigo puede utilizar la misma plataforma, estaré encantada de responder cualquier cosa. :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya Hidekaz... ~

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Mi no tan inocente compañero.**

**Capítulo 1**

Comenzaremos contando la historia de dos hermanos alemanes que eran muy apegados el uno al otro, el mayor, que lucía un cabello platinado por su naturaleza albina y unos ojos color rubí llamado Gilbert y el no tan menor, rubio de ojos azules llamado Ludwig. El mayor siempre procuraba ser protector con su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que no lo dejaba divertirse, tomando en cuenta que para eso él era demasiado bueno, siempre se divertía, con sus dos mejores amigos. Un español moreno de ojos esmeralda y un francés de naturaleza coqueta de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el océano. Pero eso… Eso no era el tema.

La madre de Lud y Gil, cuyo nombre era Mónica, siempre se preocupaba porque sus hijos tuvieran buenas relaciones con los demás, por lo que en una junta de trabajo a la que fue invitada los obligó a generar lazos con sus compañeros de trabajo. Ambos eran profesores y trabajaban dando clases en un Instituto muy destacado en Alemania, Gilbert era profesor general con mención en Ciencias Químicas y Ludwig era profesor de Historia… Ambos ramos bastante distintos, pero Lud siempre prefirió una carrera relacionada con eso o con la Geografía, le gustaba muchísimo. En una cena que hubo en el instituto donde todos los profesores se juntaron y podían llevar invitados, la madre de los hermanos comenzó a conversar con los demás profesores, entre ellos había una bonita muchacha rusa de unos 23 años, que se notaba que hace poco había empezado a dar clases, su nombre era Anya y era bastante guapa, Mónica estaba entusiasmada por ese hallazgo y le insistió a Gilbert conversar con ella. Como entenderán, las madres siempre buscan buenas mujeres para sus hijos. Ludwig se vio solo cerca de la mesa de las bebidas y vio a su lado a un menudo joven al cual sólo conocía de vista, sabía que era profesor de Biología que llevaba pocos años dando clases ahí, como casi todos, ¿no?. Ludwig igual llevaba no más de tres años dando clases… Y bueno, siempre había visto al muchacho en las reuniones; lo encontraba bastante distraído y algo infantil y no lograba recordar su nombre en ese momento… Fe… Fe… ¿Feliciano?

─Feli ─escuchó decir de la boca del español amigo de su hermano, su nombre era Antonio Fernández─, ¿cómo estás, eh? ¿Has venido con Lovi?

─Claro, él está más allá ─dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa─, yo iré en un momento… ─al decir esto, tomó el vaso que iba a coger Ludwig para beber─. L-Lo siento mucho…

─No te preocupes ─musitó el alemán, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no era del todo bueno en eso─, si quieres, puedes tomarte tú y yo beberé otra cosa… ¿Está bien?

El muchacho asintió convencido─. Mi nombre es Feliciano, piacere di conoscerti~

─¿Italiano, eh? ─pensó el alemán para sí mismo─, de hecho, de vista nos conocíamos ─musitó─, eres… el profesor de Biología, ¿no? El que llegó hace dos años…

─Sí… ¿Tú eres el que imparte Historia, no es verdad? Me han hablado muy bien de ti, en especial Antonio que comparte departamento contigo ─sonrió el muchacho.─

Era verdad, Antonio era profesor de Geografía y compartían todos el departamento de Ciencias Sociales, mientras que los de las diversas ciencias como Biología, Química, Física y Matemáticas compartían un departamento, ahí se encontraba Feliciano con Gilbert, pero nunca habían hablado, hasta que Ludwig los presentara esa misma noche un rato después… El grupo de conversación se hizo cada vez más grande, luego estaban Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert y Anya. Rato después aparecieron Antonio y el hermano de Feliciano, Lovino. Conversaron largo rato sobre variadas cosas, mientras la madre de los alemanes celebraba desde su sitio, conversando con el director del Instituto.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, los últimos que se quedaron conversando fueron Ludwig y Feliciano, muy ensimismados en su conversación, ni siquiera escucharon que Gilbert le habló a su hermano unas… ocho veces.

─¡Lud! ¿Qué no oyes? Se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos irnos, Antonio dijo que los iría a dejar a ti y al otro muchacho italiano ─esto último se lo dijo a Feliciano, que ya se había puesto de pie y colocado su chaqueta.─

─Mucho gusto Ludwig… Y para ti también, Gilbert ─dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa en los labios─. Buonanotte!

Ludwig sonrió y se fue con su hermano hacia el auto, donde los esperaba Mónica sentada de copiloto. El menor se sentó atrás, mientras Gil manejaba.

─Parece que esto resultó bastante bien ─dijo la mujer que aparentaba no más de 40 años─, Gilbo se llevó excelente con la profesora de Letras y tú muy bien con el muchacho que es profesor de Biología… Me alegra que se estén relacionando mejor… ─sonrió ampliamente la rubia de ojos azules.─

─Anya me ha parecido encantadora, pero parece que Feliciano le ha gustado más a mi hermano ─sonrió el alemán mayor mirando por el retrovisor a Ludwig.─

─¡Ese muchacho es un encanto! Y cuando nos contó que cocinaba de maravilla… Si se hacen más cercanos me encantaría recibirlo en la casa, ¿no sería fantástico? Ambos lucían de manera fantástica conversando…

─Lo siento, querida madre ─musitó el alemán menor de manera muy educada─, pero si llegara a pasar algo entre él y yo, me gustaría que fuera de la manera más natural posible, si esto te alegra tomando en cuenta que nunca me he enamorado y sería bueno que ocurriera, sería fantástico.

Mónica sonrió ampliamente e hizo una mirada aprobatoria a Gilbert que le miró de reojo mientras conducía. Esa noche marcó muchas diferencias en todos, y en Ludwig hizo renacer un sentimiento desconocido, que se fue desarrollando con el tiempo, o eso, al menos pensaban los demás que ocurría.

Una semana después a lo ocurrido, Ludwig se encontraba en la sala de reuniones donde todos los profesores hablaban, discutían o a veces desayunaban… En esta ocasión, el alemán estaba tomando un café, se encontraba al lado de Feliciano, quien estaba conversando con otros profesores mientras se comía un pedazo de pan con manteca. El rubio le dirigía pequeñas miradas un poco avergonzado… ¿Cómo le había empezado a inquietar tanto ese muchacho? Conversaban bastante, pero se notaba que Feliciano jamás le correspondería o algo semejante, porque era muy afectuoso, pero no a tal punto para corresponder a lo que Lud guardaba para sus adentros. Era algo así como un cachondo de clóset, se imaginaba un montón de cosas sucias que jamás admitiría… Y para él, alguien como Feliciano era demasiado inocente para caer ante eso… Por desgracia.

─Luddy ─sintió que le decían. Un momento, ¿quién podría llamarlo así? Era el pequeño italiano sonriendo que lo miraba─. Te noto distraído, te has manchado un poco la ropa con el café… Tu rostro también está sucio ─el italiano tomó una servilleta y le limpió el rostro y un poco el suéter que tenía un poco de café.─

─D-Danke… ─dijo el alemán dejando la taza a un lado y dirigiéndole una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos.─

Los ojos de Feliciano eran de color marrón, grandes y con una belleza impresionante. Su rostro tenía perfecta armonía con ellos y con su boca, sus labios un tanto finos que guardaban una amplia sonrisa con unos dientes grandes y pulcros. Vio un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del italiano cuando éste se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, de ser por Ludwig lo hubiera lanzado sobre la mesa sin compasión… Pero, estaban en la sala de reuniones, y en 5 minutos tenían que dirigirse a dar clases… Qué fastidio.

─Prego! ─respondió el italiano a su agradecimiento y se colocó de pie, tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala. El alemán hizo lo mismo y se fue a dar sus clases.─

…

Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, y soy profesor de Ciencias, mejor dicho, de Biología. Doy clases en el instituto más destacado de la cuidad de Berlín. Hace algunos años que me vine a Alemania con mi hermano mayor Lovino, el que tuvo que aprender a llevarse bien con las personas de este país, porque es algo reacio cuando se trata de alemanes, ya que tuvo malas experiencias con algunas personas alemanas en Italia cuando éramos niños. Mi vida era bastante poco interesante, hasta que en una de esas típicas juntas con los profesores y las familias de éstos conocí a un compañero de trabajo, un gran compañero de trabajo… Su nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, un gran profesor de Historia, parece ser muy serio, pero hacerme su amigo me hizo aprender que es bastante enérgico y agradable, sus clases son muy amenas por lo que he visto. A veces cuando paso por fuera de las salas donde está haciendo clases me doy cuenta de que le encanta su trabajo… ¡Eso me ha atraído demasiado de él! Hoy mientras estábamos tomando el desayuno pasó algo muy incómodo, estaba pensando y se ha manchado la ropa con café, tomé una servilleta para limpiarle y se quedó pegado mirándome… Me sentí avergonzado pero me gustaba sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Pensé que me haría algo, hasta estaba preparando mi boca para recibirlo, nunca antes lo he hecho, pero con él tuve la sensación de que podría ser una buena idea. Por esto, he decidido invitarlo a mi casa a almorzar un día que ambos salgamos temprano del trabajo, tal vez ahí se dé cuenta de que puede confiar en mí… Me gustaría demostrárselo.

─Oye, Feliciano ─ese era mi hermano, él era profesor de Letras─. ¿Qué se supone que te pasa? Estás muy callado, no me agrada mucho eso. ¿Pasó algo con la patata alemana que conociste en la fiesta el otro día?

─No le llames así, fratello~ ─le respondí sonriendo─, es probable que te escuche, estamos en pleno patio del instituto…

─¡Ja! No me importa mucho eso, hermano. Iré a buscar a Antonio para planear ir a almorzar hoy, ya que salimos más temprano casi todos por la reunión de directivos ─sonrió el italiano mayor─, nos vemos después.

Era mi oportunidad, busqué a Ludwig y lo vi en el gabinete buscando sus cosas para marcharse, me acerqué lentamente y pude notar cómo se tensó, se dio vuelta lentamente y me quedó mirando por largo rato. Estábamos solos, completamente solos.

─Lo siento ─sonreí─. Quiero hacerte una invitación…

De repente, sentí como la puerta del gabinete se cerró y como Ludwig me acorraló en ella, nos miramos directamente por largo rato, cuando noté que su rostro se acercaba cada vez más. Comencé a temblar, mi rostro estaba definitivamente ardiendo, respiraba agitado, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando sentí el roce de sus labios comencé a besarlo con desesperación, me apretó contra la puerta mientras me comía la boca con brío. El mayor brío que había sentido en mi vida, tan intenso y apasionado. Cuando se detuvo, nos miramos confundidos, él se alejó, tomó sus cosas e intentó irse.

─Espera ─dije, agarrándole el brazo─. No has escuchado lo que quiero decirte.

─No… No debí hacer esto, no puedo pasarte a llevar de esa manera… Por favor, suéltame, Feliciano ─dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.─

─¿Por qué no me miras, Luddy? ─le pregunté.─

─Porque si lo hago, me darán más ganas de hacerte el amor ─terció, tratándose soltarse, pero a pesar de mi apariencia era muy fuerte y no logró hacerlo.─

─¿Y cuál es el problema? ─sonreí tomándole el rostro y haciendo que me mirara─. Yo si quiero hacerlo.

…

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, me encontraba en la cama del italiano, lamiéndole el cuello mientras él se movía al compás de mi penetración. Me sentía extraño, jamás le había hecho eso a alguien, y claramente, él también era casto. Su rostro lucía maravilloso, brillaba intensamente y sus mejillas estaban tan calientes como cada rincón de su cuerpo, como cada rincón del mío. Besé su boca una y mil veces, mientras no podía detenerme… Me sentía apenado, porque no había llevado nada para la ocasión, preparé su entrada con mis dedos, que fueron lamidos por él mismo. Lo estábamos haciendo sin ningún tipo de protección, ¿estaba eso bien? Claro… Supongo. En ese momento prometí que jamás lo dejaría, en el momento que sentí su clímax cuando me fui dentro de él… Esto no podía ser un error, era una gran decisión. Caí sobre él ligeramente exhausto por todo el trabajo físico, sentí como acariciaba mi cabello desordenado y como me miraba decidido, lamió mi mejilla… ¿Por qué?

─F-Feliciano ─musité mirándolo a los ojos mientras él reía.─

─Eso fue… fantástico ─me dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.─

─No creí que fueras a aceptar que hiciéramos algo así, lucías tan inocente e intocable… ¿Por qué dejaste que llegáramos hasta aquí? ─le dije, pude escuchar cómo se reía.─

─Eres muy tierno… ¿Sabes? Me impresiona que hayas creído eso, bueno, no tanto en realidad, por mi aspecto las personas creen algunas cosas, pero nadie se imagina lo que pienso. Tú pensabas cosas, ¿no? Pude notarlo cuando botaste tu café. Yo también he pensado cosas, y pensé muchas cuando nos miramos en ese momento… ¡Por mí lo habríamos hecho en la misma mesa! O en el gabinete… ─sonrió y se ordenó dispuesto a dormir─. Ahora, me gustaría solamente dormir un poco mientras te siento así de cerca ─dijo, acariciando un poco mi espalda.─

Estaba impresionado… Mi dulce Feliciano era un lobo con piel de oveja, eso solamente me hizo quererle más y perder los miedos con respecto a su persona. Lo abracé y me ubiqué para dormir igualmente, pero antes de quedarme dormido por completo pude escuchar algo claramente.

─Ti amo… Luddy.

─Ich liebe dich, auch Feliciano ─dije, o quizás lo dije dormido, o en mis sueños. No sé, pero creo que me escuchó.─

…

─Buenos días Ludwig ─dijo Mónica, la alemana madre del rubio de ojos azules.─

─Guten Morgen, Mutter ─dijo el muchacho sonriendo.─

─Y, ¿por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? Está bien, ayer era viernes, pero no me avisaste que saldrías…

─Estaba con… Feliciano ─musitó el muchacho.─

Mónica sonrió ampliamente y con mucha alegría.

─¿Cómo fue? ─preguntó la mujer.─

─¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ─dijo Ludwig sorprendido.─

─Olvídalo… Ve a tu habitación a cambiarte y ven a tomar desayuno. Tu hermano llegó hace poco también, debe estar vistiéndose ─dijo ella y siguió bebiendo su café.─

Cuando el alemán entró a su habitación, Gilbert estaba sentado en su cama, se notaba que se había dado una ducha hace poco, sonrió animado y le quedó mirando alegre.

─No me digas nada… ¡Lo hicieron! ─dijo el alemán mayor.─

─¿A qué viene eso, Gil? ─gruñó un poco el alemán.─

─Lud… Desde que te conozco que jamás habías llegado al otro día a la casa… ¿O qué crees? Ayer me dijeron que te vieron salir con el italiano, bastante cercanos… Y que tomaron un taxi… ¿Crees que soy idiota? Estoy seguro de que la pasaron bien, pero… Salieron a las una del día y son las 8 de la mañana, ¿qué hicieron todo ese rato? Mein Gott, ni yo sabía que eras tan fogoso.

Ludwig sacó a Gilbert de su habitación y cerró la puerta, luego se recostó sobre la cama pensativo… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado~ Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo traje en menos tiempo del que pensé, es que necesitaba subirlo xD Al final esto tendrá dos capítulos ya que no podía estrujar demasiado la pequeña historia, espero que les guste mucho y que sean conscientes de que es el primer **Gerita** que escribo, realmente fue una odisea -no, no tanto xD.-

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de Hima-sama~ -amor para él.-

¡Disfrútenlo! Y a la persona que me lo pidió, déjame las impresiones por favor T-T

* * *

Mi nombre es Ludwig… Y bueno, mi vida era medianamente normal, por no decir aburrida, hasta que un empujón de mi madre a hacer amigos me llevó a conocerlo… Y lo otro que ocurrió durante ese mes que nos conocimos fue realmente impresionante. Siempre pensaba en qué pasaría cuando me enamorara por primera vez y cómo sería la persona, también en qué cosas haría con esa persona, tanto así que desarrollé una imaginación muy… pícara. ¡Pero no debería estar diciendo estas cosas! Él y yo no éramos novios, no todavía… Ni yo entiendo bien qué somos en este momento.

…

El alemán de cabello rubio y ojos garzos estaba caminando por el pasillo, recordó que ese día era viernes y que su madre estaba muy entusiasmada de que llevara a Feliciano a la casa, luego de que no pudiera haber negado de ninguna manera lo que pasó la semana pasada. En ese momento Ludwig aceptó sin problemas, y por eso ahí se encontraba, golpeando la puerta del curso donde el italiano estaba haciendo clases, quedaba media hora para que terminara la jornada.

─¡Luddy! ─sonrió el italiano abrazándose al alemán, mientras las muchachas del curso los miraban muy entusiasmadas.─

─F-Feliciano, sabes que acá no podemos hacer esto… ─dijo algo ruborizado el rubio mientras el menor se le aferraba.─

─Disculpa, Luddy… ¿A qué has venido?

─Quiero que vayas a comer a mi casa, ¿te parece? Y-Yo estaría muy feliz de que fueras para allá, ya que tú me invitaste y todo eso…

Mientras hablaba, dos de las muchachas del curso los escuchaban atentamente y sus ojos se llenaban de brillo, por su parte, un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes las miraba extrañado… ¿Qué demonios les ocurría?

─Estaré encantado de ir a tu casa, y quedarme a dormir ─al decir esto, guiñó el ojo y sonrió.─

─Danke… Nos vemos después ─dijo el alemán sonrojado.─

El italiano se acercó al oído de Lud─. Te iré a buscar al gabinete ─dijo, y besó el lóbulo de su oreja de manera imperceptible. Claro, él creyó eso, pero las dos alumnas que estaban pendientes se dieron cuenta de TODO.─

Ludwig besó su mejilla y volvió a lo suyo, Feliciano cerró la puerta y volvió a su lugar, dispuesto a proseguir lo que estaba haciendo.

─¿Cómo es? ─preguntó una morena de ojos color miel.─

─¡Marie Louise! ─la regañó su compañera de asiento muy sonrojada.─

─¿Lud? Es una buena persona ─respondió el italiano, había entendido a lo que se refería, pero quería hacerle pensar que no.─

─No me refería a eso ─murmuró la morena muy bajito.─

─Y… también lo hace de maravilla, por si querías saber eso. Ahora, si me permiten, terminaré de pasar esta materia, ¿está bien? ─el muchacho sonrió y comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra.─

Monique y Marie Louise no pudieron concentrase del todo bien durante el resto de la clase pensando en lo bellos que se veían el profesor de Historia con el de Biología, estaban bastante emocionadas por eso. Arthur, el mayor de esa clase con sus 18 años las miraba y suspiraba, ya que ambas se sentaban detrás de él y era un poco difícil concentrase con tanto grito, a pesar de eso, los tres eran muy buenos amigos, y ambas muchachas querían involucrarlo con el profesor de francés, un tal Francis Bonnefoy, que les hacía francés en el plan común y un taller al que únicamente asistían ellos tres.

La media hora que quedaba de clases pasó rápidamente, Feliciano tomó sus cosas y se despidió de todos y de ambas chicas.

─¿Se van ya, no? Espero que les vaya muy bien ─dijo el muchacho.─

─Nosotros tres tenemos taller ─dijo Monique indicándolos a todos.─

─Excusez-moi, aime ─se escuchó la voz del francés─. He venido a buscar a mis tres bendiciones para el taller ─sonrió animado─. Hola Feliciano, ¿cómo estás?

─Ahora, algo apurado, debo ir por Luddy ─contestó el muchacho tomando sus cosas para irse.─

─¡Mucha suerte, pequeño! ─al decir esto, Francis le dio una palmada en el trasero.─

…

─Permiso, Luddy ─dijo Feliciano al entrar.─

─Adelante, debes esperarme un poco, me cambiaré ropa y nos vamos, ¿está bien?

─Claro ─sonrió el italiano─. ¿Puedo cerrar la puerta?

─Seguro ─dijo el alemán y comenzó a sacarse la camiseta.─

El italiano cerró con la llave y se acercó al torso desnudo de Lud, quien lo quedó mirando algo nervioso. Las manos de Feliciano comenzaron a acariciar los abrazos del alemán, y el pequeño de ojos marrones se apoyó en su espalda.

─Luddy ─dijo el italiano mientras le acariciaba ligeramente el torso al alemán.─

─Was ist los? ─preguntó el alemán tímidamente.─

─Eres tan fuerte ─sonrió con ternura.─

El alemán se volteó quedando frente al italiano, era un poco más bajo que él así que podría sentir su nariz en su mentón, besó ligeramente sus finos labios y los lamió un poco, lamiendo su lengua igualmente.

─¿Vamos a casa, si? ─sonrió el alemán.─

─Acepto… ─Feliciano tomó la camiseta y se la colocó al alemán, ordenando un poco su cabello y acercándole la chaqueta─. Vamos, tengo mucha hambre ─por alguna razón hizo denotar las dos últimas palabras.─

El alemán asintió a esto último, abrieron el gabinete y salieron, el camino a casa fue bastante corto en taxi, Ludwig no vivía demasiado lejos de ahí, sólo le quedaba a 30 minutos en transporte público y menos de 15 en auto. Cuando llegaron a la casa el alemán estaba realmente nervioso, Feliciano parecía más entusiasmado de lo normal y no quería que hiciera cosas… Bueno, cosas sobrepasadas frente a ella, aunque tal vez no le molestaría demasiado, después de todo Mónica era una mujer muy abierta de mente y bastante amable.

─Mutter… ¿Dónde estás? He llegado…

Algo andaba mal, la buscó en la cocina y habitación pero no estaba, así que se sentó en el sofá y la llamó al celular.

─¿Dónde estás? ─preguntó el alemán asustado.─

─¡Lo siento cariño, he tenido una emergencia en el trabajo! ¿Has llevado a Feliciano? Tal vez podríamos cenar algo juntos porque no sé si voy a llegar muy temprano. Por cierto, tu hermano iba a salir con Anya, me ha llamado… Los dejo solos entonces. ¿Me cuidan bien la casa, si? Lo siento muchísimo ─contestó la rubia mujer que estaba en una oficina.─

─No te preocupes, te esperamos para cenar entonces… Feliciano de todas maneras pensaba quedarse aquí esta noche. No hay problema ─respondió Ludwig, en el rostro de Feli se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa─. Tschüss!

Ludwig suspiró y dejó su celular en la mesa de centro, mientras el pequeño italiano se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

─¿Quieres que te cocine algo, Luddy? ─preguntó acariciando su cabeza.─

─Te invito a almorzar y quieres cocinarme tú, ¿de dónde aprendiste esos modales? ─rió el alemán.─

─No vine aquí interesado en que me cocinaras, puedo hacerlo yo… Comer contigo me gustaría más… Y no sólo comer ─dijo, rozando su nariz en la mejilla de Lud.─

─Eres tierno… Pero tienes grandes sorpresas ─rió el alemán acariciando sus cabellos y comenzando a jugar con el rizo que tenía, que le llamaba notoriamente la atención.─

─¡L-Luddy! ─dijo el italiano entre un pequeño suspiro.─

─Was? ─preguntó confundido.─

─Ese lugar es un poco sensible… Perdona no habértelo mencionado…

─No te preocupes ─sonrió el alemán regalándole un beso.─

Feliciano abrió la boca y correspondió alegremente.

─Puedes tocarlo… Tú al menos, puedes hacerlo ─el menor tomó la mano del rubio y la colocó donde estaba su rizo. Ludwig comenzó a jugar con él.─

El italiano se mordía los labios y se quejaba un poco, acercó al alemán hacia él y comenzó a morderle sus labios, terminando en un beso bastante largo acompañado de los pequeños jadeos del italiano. Ludwig recostó a Feliciano sobre el sofá y le quitó la camiseta dispuesto a besar cada rincón de su abdomen, el italiano preso de los escalofríos se movía cada vez que la boca del alemán lo tocaba, al llegar a sus pezones sintió una especie de dolor mezclado con felicidad, esa zona realmente era sensible y nunca lo había imaginado. Una mordida y el grito del italiano se pudo escuchar en toda la casa.

─Discúlpame ─dijo Feliciano mirando hacia otro lado.─

─No, fue mi culpa por hacerlo demasiado fuerte ─dijo el alemán lamiendo la parte en señal de disculpa.─

─N-No… Eso no me molesta en lo absoluto. Puedes volver a hacerlo ─dijo Feliciano bastante sonrojado, y como el alemán era obediente, volvió a morderlo.─

Estaban en el rojo sofá de Mónica Beilschmidt besándose como si no hubiera mañana y eso que aún era el comienzo, Ludwig rió en el cuello de Feli y le dirigió la mirada por un momento.

─Y, ¿qué hay de la comida? ─rió, era la primera vez que reía y se veía realmente guapo.─

─Olvídate de eso, hay temas pendientes que resolver aquí ─dijo el italiano rozando su nariz con la del rubio de ojos zafiro.─

Ludwig se puso de pie─. Ven conmigo ─dijo dirigiéndole su mano al italiano.─

Feliciano le dio la mano y ambos subieron a la habitación, donde Lud terminó de desvestirlo (y desvestirse precisamente) y en la cama del alemán, con sábanas blancas y frazadas turquesa comenzaron a entregarse nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento, ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados por esto, era complicado mirar a una persona mientras te está haciendo el amor, pero en eso dicen que consiste, que la persona sincera mira a los ojos de su amante, y ellos no podían dejar de mirarse, aunque los ojos del menor se entrecerraban a ratos por las fuertes embestidas del rubio, quien estaba siendo dominado por su instinto al momento de ingresar, no podía luchar contra el poder de su propio cuerpo, quien le indicaba que no podía detenerse y que tenía que aumentar la fuerza, más y más. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos chocolate de Feliciano y no podía pronunciar palabras, lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos ensordecedores, y en su pecho había un corazón intensamente agitado, que parecía que iba a salir de ahí en cualquier momento. Le costaba respirar, y "eso" estaba muy largo y muy profundo… Ya no podía más… Ambos gritaron de una manera que parecían uno solo, el castaño perdió la consciencia por un momento, cuando reaccionó Lud se encontraba sobre él tratando de recuperar el aire.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Ludwig preocupado.─

─Sí ─dijo Feliciano muy cansado, lleno de sudor en el rostro, y no sólo el suyo para ser exactos.─

─Creo que me excedí un poco ─admitió el alemán un poco avergonzado.─

─Claro que no, amore~ ─dijo el castaño con una sonrisa muy alegre en sus labios.─

─Luces muy feliz, diciéndome con tus ojos que no debería preocuparme, ¿no? De ser así, está bien… No me preocuparé ─dijo, besando su frente.─

─¿Quieres tomar una ducha? Después puedo preparar algo de comida ─dijo Feliciano.─

─Pero… mejor juntos ─dijo Lud.─

─¿Qué? ─rió el italiano.─

─Cocinemos juntos ─dijo el alemán sonrojándose.─

─Eso también… Pero primero la ducha ─terció el menor y el rubio asintió.─

…

─¡Qué delicia! ─la encargada de pronunciar estas palabras era Mónica─. Siempre me imaginé que el dulce Feliciano cocinaba de maravilla…

─En realidad Ludwig me ayudó, le dije que me gustaba hacer Lasagna~ y aceptó encantado, ya que le prometí que llevaría mucha carne ─sonrió el italiano mirando de reojo al alemán.─

─¿Se aburrieron mucho mientras no estábamos? ─preguntó Gilbert quien también había llegado a la hora de la cena.─

Ludwig se atoró un poco con la comida con esa pregunta, Feli sonrió ampliamente.

─Claro que no, hicimos rendir el tiempo ─dijo el italiano generando que Ludwig se atorara aún más─. ¿Estás bien, Luddy? ─dijo, golpeándole la espalda.─

El alemán menor tomó un poco de agua, mientras el albino de ojos rubíes reía a más no poder. Mónica les regaló una sonrisa a ambos y ahí Ludwig pudo tranquilizarse más.

─Feliciano parece un buen muchacho, me agrada muchísimo… ¿Te quedarás a dormir, no? Me alegra esa idea, es muy bueno que las paredes de esta casa sean gruesas ─dijo la alemana de ojos grandes con una sonrisa.─

─Mutter! ─dijo Lud.─

─¡No tienes porqué ponerte nervioso! ─dijo la mujer muy animada.─

El castaño de ojos chocolate miró a Ludwig mientras éste intentaba tranquilizarse y le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa apacible. El rubio suspiró más calmado y apretó su mano, para luego besarle la mejilla.

Y bueno, así nació esta historia, que para ellos está difícil de llegar a un fin alguna vez, ambos siguieron siendo colegas, aunque más cercanos que otros, y créanme, si las paredes de ese instituto hablaran contarían unas historias increíbles, más si hablamos del gabinete de Ciencias Sociales los viernes a las una de la tarde cuando está vacío, aunque no está vacío totalmente, es el escondite de un profesor de Historia con uno de Biología, donde ambos pueden resolver sus… intimidades.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!, y si no, tengo galletitas para darte amor(?)

~Nos vemos cuando nos veamos uvú


	3. Chapter 3

Me llegó la petición de una tercera parte con algo inesperado, así que fue justamente eso lo que hice (uy, qué malota)  
Así que **Dratín **aquí está tu petición, y con esto doy por finiquitado este proyecto. Y bueno, creo que no me vendrá mal en un futuro escribir más cosas que tengan que ver con esta pareja, me gustan mucho ellos dos, debo decirlo.

Espero que les guste y bueno, ya saben, si tienen alguna petición mándenla ya sea por el ask o por algún otro lado xD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de su respectivo autor y todo eso e.e

* * *

Jueves, un día normal en el instituto, Feliciano había entrado a la biblioteca, tenía una hora libre y no le gustaba andar deambulando sin hacer nada productivo, así que entró para ver si conseguía hacer alguna cosa ahí… Al entrar vio a dos de sus alumnas, Monique y Marie Louise. Extrañado, se acercó hacia donde estaban sentadas.

─Muchachas, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases?

─La profesora de Letras no vino, así que decidimos bajar a terminar un trabajo de Historia ─rió la rubia de anteojos─. ¿Qué hace usted, aquí?

─Hora libre, Monique… No me gusta andar por ahí cuando me toca la hora libre, podría aprovechar de planear algo, o cualquier cosa… ─suspiró el italiano un tanto ido.─

─¿Ocurre algo, profesor Feliciano? ─preguntó Marie Louise un poco preocupada.─

─No realmente… Y además, deberían terminar su trabajo y no preocuparse si me veo o no desanimado ─al decir esto, trató de que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.─

─Está casi hecho, no se preocupe por nosotras ─dijo Monique─, usted no luce del todo alegre como es siempre, ¿hay algo que lo preocupa?

El castaño de ojos chocolate dirigió su vista a la hoja donde las jóvenes estaban escribiendo su trabajo, pasó a notar que era algo sobre Italia y Alemania, al leer esto se ruborizó un poco y mordió su labio inferior.

─Está bien, se los diré… Pero me preocupa tocar este tema con ustedes, después de todo… Son sólo unas muchachas y… ─volvió a suspirar.─

─¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? No hay nada que nos pueda decir que nosotras no vayamos a comprender… ¿Está bien? Usted debe estar completamente tranquilo de confiar en nosotras ─dijo Monique con una sonrisa comprensiva.─

─Podrían… ¿guardar un secreto? ─dijo el italiano.─

─¡Seguro! ─dijeron ambas al unísono.─

Bueno, en resumen lo que Feliciano tenía atragantado era una propuesta que quería hacerle a Ludwig, ustedes comprenderán, en su relación siempre era Lud el que ponía las cosas en su sitio y era el dominante en muchos aspectos, por esto a Feliciano le había dado curiosidad el pensar qué pasaría si al menos por una vez eso podía ser al revés, pero la respuesta del alemán era lo que más le angustiaba en ese momento. Trató de explicarle esto a las chicas de la manera más… normal posible, tomando en cuenta de que estaban en una biblioteca donde a pesar de que había una cantidad razonable de personas se encontraban demasiado expuestos a ser escuchados.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de las muchachas, las dos se miraron y parecía que pretendían comprender del todo la situación, aunque probablemente ya lo hacían.

─¿Qué piensas tú, Lu? ─le dijo Monique a la morena.─

─Creo que debería hacerlo… Definitivamente debería hacerlo. Pagaría por ver que lo hiciera ─dijo, la última frase un poco más bajo y más cerca del oído de la rubia.─

Monique se arregló las gafas─. Bueno, profesor… Creo que lo mejor es que sea completamente honesto con su inquietud… ¿No cree que podría ser una buena idea? Yo de ser él no me molestaría, más bien, suena bastante interesante ─sonrió la chica tomando la mano de Feliciano.─

─Si necesita más ayuda puede decirnos sin tener ningún tipo de problemas, ¿está bien? ─dijo Marie Louise tomando la otra mano de Feliciano.─

El castaño les sonrió muy animado a las muchachas agradeciéndoles por el apoyo que le habían brindado, en ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando entrar al alto y fuerte profesor Ludwig, quien al ver la escena hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se acercó rápidamente al italiano.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─preguntó el alemán.─

─Hola Luddy ─saludó animado el italiano─, tenía la hora libre, y estaba conversando con las chicas mientras hacían su trabajo de Historia, ¿cómo estás?

─B-Bien ─parece que alguien había malinterpretado las cosas…─

Un timbre sonó, eso quería decir que ya era hora de volver al trabajo para Feliciano, se despidió de las muchachas y se fue al lado de Ludwig.

─¿Por qué entraste a la biblioteca? Pensé que ibas a hacer algo ─dijo el castaño caminando a ritmo bastante lento.─

─En realidad te fui a buscar ─dijo rascándose la nuca─, salí antes de la sala donde estaba y me dijeron que te habían visto ir hacia allá, te iba a ir a buscar… No recordaba que tenías hora libre los días jueves… ─tocó la cabeza del menor con suavidad.─

─Parecías molesto cuando entraste, ¿por qué? ─preguntó el castaño con un cosquilleo al sentir la mano del mayor en su cabeza.─

─No es nada… Pensé que estabas haciendo otra cosa con esas chicas… ─dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.─

─¿Estabas celoso? ─preguntó el de ojos chocolate muy divertido.─

─N-Nein… Claro que no ─bufó el rubio mientras subían la escalera.─

─No deberías celarme, no tengo razones para engañarte ─rió Feliciano pasando el dedo lentamente por cuello de Lud.─

El alemán se estremeció un poco─. No hagas esas cosas aquí ─dijo bastante nervioso.─

─¡Lo siento mucho, Luddy! ─rió Feliciano.─

─Ve a buscar tu libro y haz la clase que te corresponde, nos vemos después ─dijo, besando su mejilla rápidamente y marchándose al otro piso.─

─¡Seguro! ─le gritó, mientras lo veía subir la escalera.─

El día pasó mediadamente normal, sin muchas novedades, la tarde llegó más rápido de lo normal y Feliciano estaba yendo a buscar a Lud al gabinete. Tocó la puerta cortésmente, encontrándose con Antonio que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

─¿Vas para la casa hoy? ─preguntó Antonio─, hoy estaré en casa con Lovino… Aprovecharemos la tarde y la noche lo más que podamos ─sonrió el español de ojos esmeralda.─

─Honestamente, no creo que llegue a casa hoy ─susurró Feliciano bastante bajo, para luego encontrarse con la cara de Ludwig que se estaba colocando la chaqueta.─

─¡Está bien! ─sonrió nuevamente Antonio─. Ya nos veremos.

Al decir esto, se fue, dejando solos al alemán y el italiano.

─¿Nos vamos? ─preguntó el castaño.─

─Seguro, hoy decidí traer la motocicleta porque no me apetecía andar en taxi, ¿te molesta? ─preguntó el rubio sacando dos cascos del casillero.─

─Absolutamente no ─dijo el muchacho sonriendo.─

Salieron amenamente y se subieron a la moto, a la distancia los observaban Marie Louise junto a Monique, ambas se sonrieron animadas, supusieron que después de la conversación que habían tenido con el italiano todo saldría bien, le desearon mucha suerte para sus adentros y se fueron caminando a casa.

Al llegar a la casa de alemán, la encontraron como era bastante normal un día jueves a las 3 de la tarde completamente vacía. Ludwig revisó el refrigerador, no encontrando nada que le llamara más o menos la atención, únicamente un poco de cerveza y una olla que contenía patatas con chorizo. En la puerta del refrigerador había una nota.

"Querido Lud, te he dejado el almuerzo.  
¡Espero que si traes a Feliciano no le moleste,  
no sabía qué más cocinar!  
He salido a comprar algunas cosas, más tarde  
me encontraré con Gilbert, ¿sí?  
Espero que lleguemos temprano, aunque no realmente.  
Te quiere, mamá."

Lud suspiró y miró a Feli que estaba jugando con el gato de la casa, una bola de pelos de color crema que se encariñaba con facilidad con todo el mundo, su nombre era Kaiser, se lo había puesto Gilbert, su excusa para ponerle ese nombre fue: "Los gatos son todos unos creídos altaneros y no son demasiado asombrosos, pero creen que lo son así que… Definitivamente me suena a una especie de emperador."

─Parece que le agradas a Kaiser ─dijo Lud sentándose mientras el italiano jugaba con el gato.─

─Es muy bonito ─dijo, acariciando al animal.─

Ludwig sonrió, y Feliciano le regaló una sonrisa aún más grande.

─¿Qué vamos a comer? ─preguntó el italiano.─

─Patatas con chorizo, eso tenía mi madre, he puesto la olla a calentar… ¿Te incomoda? Podríamos comer otra cosa… Nunca es malo para variar un poco ─el alemán se rascó la nuca pensativo.─

─Olvida la comida por ahora, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo ─dijo el italiano dejando al gato sobre su cama─. ¿Me lo permitirías?

─Seguro ─dijo el alemán algo inquieto.─

─No sé cómo decirte esto… Pero, quisiera invertir papeles esta vez…

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó el alemán parándose porque la comida parecía estar caliente.─

─No te pares mientras estoy hablando ─dijo el italiano bufando un poco.─

─Lo siento ─dijo, y volvió luego de apagar el fuego─, pero no entiendo completamente de que hablas… ¿Qué quieres invertir?

El italiano, sin más, se colocó sobre el alemán en el sofá y se rió un poco, mirándolo con un rostro intenso, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, siempre había querido experimentar algo así, y bueno, ¿no tenía nada malo, verdad? Besó los labios del alemán, que después de un rato comprendió a lo que se refería, se ruborizó bastante y abrazó al italiano de manera un tanto posesiva.

─Si quieres… puedes hacerlo, pero yo nunca… Tú entenderás ─dijo el alemán algo nervioso.─

─Tendré la misma compasión que tú tuviste conmigo ─sonrió el italiano.─

Al principio fue algo incómodo, era como la primera vez, a excepción de que era todo al revés, Feliciano parecía animado, Lud parecía demasiado nervioso, aún así cuando comenzaron les costó bastante detenerse, en especial al italiano que parecía demasiado concentrado y decidido.

─¡Ah! ─sintió el repentino quejido del alemán.─

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó el italiano que no podía detenerse.─

─C-Continúa, no te preocupes… Está bien, esto es… interesante ─dijo, lentamente y con mucha dificultad, mientras el castaño aumentaba la embestida.─

Tan rápido y tan extraño, pero a la vez tan satisfactorio, Feliciano se sentía en las nubes por ser posiblemente la única persona que vería de esa manera al alemán en su vida, con los ojos entrecerrados, con la respiración cortada, con un dolor que se convertía en algo similar al placer… Oh, ¿cuánto podía soportar? Sintió que se perdía y veía que él también lo hacía, cerró los ojos mientras dejó fluir todo lo que llevaba dentro. ¿Qué pensaba Lud en ese momento? Sólo podía sentir un extremo calor y algo que ardía dentro de él, algo que entraba por donde fuera y que parecía un exceso, que no podía seguir entrando más… Sintió como Feliciano caía sobre él exhausto, sus pechos se juntaron y en ambos había un solo corazón que latía a punto de explotar, se abrazaron, se sintieron y así Lud comprendió que eso era lo que el castaño debía sentir cada vez que estaban juntos, ahí Feliciano comprendió que esa era la sensación más perfecta de su vida, esa sensación de sentirte completamente lleno, aunque no era él precisamente el que estaba lleno.

Durmieron por un largo rato, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios… ¿Tan fácil había sido? Ese temor de Feliciano de plantear un deseo tan imperfecto… Y que terminó de manera tan dulce y delicada. ¿Cuánto dormirían? Nadie lo sabe, pero cuando Mónica llegó los vio dormir y prefirió dejarlos ahí, se fijó en que no se habían comido nada, así que prefirió comer ella junto a Gilbert, le pidió que no los molestara, y así fue… Al otro día todo sería distinto, ambos amanecerían distintos y renovados, harían sus clases de todos los viernes con un aire nuevo y gozarían desde ahora en adelante cada momento, invertirían papeles de vez en cuando y estarían completamente alegres.

* * *

**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**Nos vemos cuando nos veamos, gracias por seguir la historia y sus reviews 8D**

**Con amor: Bianca Charlotte~ **


End file.
